


come home with me

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [106]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Roswell ruins them and Michael wants to break that cycle.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll put my ficlets on here at a reasonable time

“This is a good thing. We’re doing good. I’m happy, you’re happy, we’re happy.”

“What if we’re only happy outside of Roswell and as soon as we enter city limits, we go right back to being horrible for each other?”

Alex scoffed and looked over to his boyfriend who had unceremoniously slammed on his brakes 50 feet before the Welcome to Roswell sign. The road was empty, it was the middle of the night, and the desert surrounded them, but that only seemed to convince Michael they should stay right there for longer.

“Now, why would you say that? You’re going to speak it into existence,” Alex told him. Michael looked over at him with wide eyes.

“Do you think that’s a thing I can do?” he whispered. Alex parted his lips slowly.

“What the fuck are you on? Should you even be driving right now?”

Michael whined loudly and threw his head back, stomping his feet against the floorboard. Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and prepared to force himself into the driver’s seat.

“Being with you, out there, far away from everyone’s bullshit, has been the best two weeks of my life. I have never felt so happy and connected to you than I have these last two weeks,” Michael explained. Alex couldn’t help but smile. “But that didn’t start until we got out of Roswell.”

“Michael,” Alex started, reaching to grab his hand, “It started in Roswell. We met and fell in love in Roswell.”

“And we fought every day and couldn’t communicate to save our lives. Even when we managed to be friends, it didn’t help us fix anything major. Fuck, we literally almost ended for good just two fucking weeks ago. If you wouldn’t have left and I wouldn’t have followed you and we hadn’t spent two weeks away from it all, then it wouldn’t work,” Michael explained. Alex sighed and brought his hand to his lips, kissing his scarred knuckles that had stayed healed barely a week before new troubles hit them.

“Okay, but we can’t leave forever. We still have stuff to take care of in Roswell for a little while,” Alex told him, “We just have to act like we’re not there. We just have to act like we have been.”

“But it’s the _aura_.”

Alex rolled his eyes, but decided not to make a noise. He knew that auras were definitely a thing, but he hadn’t expected Michael of all people to use them against him. So he kissed his knuckles again.

“Okay, then what do you think we should do? What do you think our options are exactly?” Alex asked. Michael sucked in a deep breath and held it, pursing his lips as he stared at the roof of the truck. He stayed there for awhile to just think.

Alex was just about to tell him there wasn’t any when Michael perked up, turning to face him completely.

“You still have Valenti’s cabin, right?” Alex furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. “Let’s move in there. We can fix it up, make it ours.”

“Michael, that’s an hour outside of town.”

“Exactly,” Michael said firmly, looking more serious than he had in days, “It’s far enough that we can still help, but we aren’t affected as badly by the vibes.” Alex was hesitant to agree.

“You really wanna drive an hour in and out of town every day?”

“If it means keeping you, then yes. I’ll drive five.”

“Why don’t we just try it out in town and if it goes to shit, we move out there?” Alex said. He wasn’t opposed to moving to the cabin, he liked it well enough, but the idea of having to renovate it to be more disability friendly sounded like a hassle.

“Alex, I am going to lose you if we don’t get out of that town. We’ve done good these two weeks, but that’s only two weeks against years and years of bullshit waiting to slam us. Please?” Michael begged, “I’ll handle all the renovating myself and it’ll only take me, like, two weeks tops because I know that’s what you’re stressing about.”

Alex huffed a little laugh and shook his head. He had to admit that he was a little charmed by the way Michael could read him now.

“You really think that’ll help?” Alex asked. Michael nodded.

“Yes. And if it doesn’t, we’ll just make plans to leave for good. Staying in this shit town isn’t worth not having you. It’s just not,” he insisted. Alex stared at him for a moment, took in his very serious face and his big eyes.

It wasn’t hard to accept that it really wasn’t worth losing him either.

“Okay,” Alex said, “Let’s move into the cabin.”

Michael kissed him hard and turned the truck around.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
